supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Parallel Worlds/Roleplay
Idea by: Icewish ♥ 23:36, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Info Months have passed since the group of heroes ventured to Steampunk Hyrule to retrieve the Steam Cores. Now a new enemy has appeared in Hyrule, a monster formed out of electricity and metal. It burns everything it touches, and none of Hyrule's weaponry proves even somewhat effective against it. Now it is up to the group of heroes to find help in "Futuristic" Hyrule, and world parallel to their own, though much more advanced. The entrance to this world is in the same temple as Steampunk Hyrule. The group has been told to find the Energy Orb, a mysterious object that can neutralize any type of energy at it's controller's will. Just like in The Steam Cores/Roleplay, each character from Hyrule will have an alternate form. RP Characters: Link (Icewish) N (Ftag) Aiyana (Edme) Edme (Edme) Zake (Frost) G'lar (Icefern) Arbiter (Icefern) Sasuke (Night) Ace (Night) In Hyrule.... Link stood by the temple, waiting for the others to arrive. Icewish ♥ 23:36, March 19, 2013 (UTC) N flew in on Reshiram. "Ever get the feeling that someone's watching you?" Ftaghn Talk 00:36, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme padded up to Link and N.--- A female liger noticed the heroes talking. She loved talking. She walked up to them and said, "Hi! I'm Aiyana! So... Is this a group talk? Who else is coming? May I join? What are we talking about? Will go somewhere else?" She paused to catch a breath. ☆Edme☆ 01:46, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Zake walked in, holding a bag. Seeing Link, N, Edme, and Aiyana, he started backing away, scared to be caught. 02:37, March 20, 2013 (UTC) "It's not a group talk, I'm just waiting for a few other people to show up," said Link. A bird flew over to Link, dropped a note in his hand, and flew off again. The note read: "Hi Link, I can't come and help you save the world today, and Sheik says he's haveing some "family problems", so you're on your own. '' ''Bye! '' ''- Zelda" Link growled angrily like a wolf, crumpled up the slip of paper and threw it to the ground. "Nevermind, I'm not waiting for anyone anymore, but if you want to help me you may," said Link to Aiyana, still sounding extreamly angry. He started walking towards the door that led to a parallel world. A triforce was ingraved above the door surounded with what looked like tall buildings. Icewish ♥ 03:04, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Zake looked back at the group. That door could lead to something valuable. He decided to sneak in with the group and try to steal whatever was on the other side. 03:07, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Link spotted Zake. He drew his sword and asked "Who are you?" Icewish ♥ 03:26, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Zake tried to hide his bag, "Just a humble merchant that is definantly not trying to rob any temples or anything." 13:14, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Link looked at Zake suspiciously and said "I highly doubt you'll find anything of any value here, so you might as well leave." Link then turned to face the door and opened it slowly. Icewish ♥ 14:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC) N recieved a buzz on his Void Cube. "How many of you think I should answer it?" Ftaghn Talk 20:24, March 20, 2013 (UTC) "I quite honestly couldn't care less right now," replied Link, walking through the now opened door. Icewish ♥ 21:04, March 20, 2013 (UTC) N answered the Void Cube. All that came through was static and something that could have been a muffled but triumphant yell. The cube clicked off and N followed Link through the door. Ftaghn Talk 21:06, March 20, 2013 (UTC) It was night on the opposite side of the door. Bright blue lights were seen in the distance that resembled a city. Link cautiously looked around and started to head towards the city. Icewish ♥ 21:09, March 20, 2013 (UTC) N followed. Ftaghn Talk 21:18, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Zake peeked through the door. After seeing the lights, he walked through. He didn't know what they were, but he was pretty sure they could make him rich. 21:23, March 20, 2013 (UTC) A machine that resembled a horse greatly charged into Link and N. Icewish ♥ 21:29, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme jumped up in shock. ☆Edme☆ 23:42, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Zake took out his sword immediatly, and was ready to strike. 00:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry," said a young man. He quickly ran up to the robotic horse and helped Link and N up. He grabbed the horse's reins to make sure that it didn't run off again. He then looked at Link, N, and Zake, looking a little puzzled. "Who are you all?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 00:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Who are we?" Aiyana said,"Well, I don't know who they are, but I'm a liger. Would you like to join our group chat?" ☆Edme☆ 00:59, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake walked up to the boy, "You look strangley familiar. Have I been here before?" 01:11, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Um, I don't think so," said the boy to Zake. Icewish ♥ 01:57, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Really? I could of sworn I've been here before. Oh well." Zake replied, "By the way, where do you keep your treasure?" 02:39, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you," said N. "I'm N. I didn't catch your name." Ftaghn Talk 02:40, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "That's because he didn't say it!" Zake snapped at N. 02:44, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Um, well, I'm Link. Nice to meet y'all, I guess...." he replied. Icewish ♥ 02:49, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you. I'm Edme," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 02:57, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake, still not knowing what the group was here for, wandered over to the horse. "So, theoretically, in a world where technology like this did not exist, how much do you think this would buy for?" 03:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hold on," said N. "Look at this note. Link is right here!" Ftaghn Talk 14:12, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Futaristic Link just looked at the group like they were crazy. Link stepped forward. "Sorry about them," he said to the other Link. "It's just, we're from a world parallel to yours, but in this world in which we came from technology this advanced doesn't exist. We need to find something called the "Energy Orb", to save out world from a monster that will surely destroy us." Futaristic Link thought for a little while and said "I'm afriad that's not possible." Icewish ♥ 14:33, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Why not?" N asked. Ftaghn Talk 16:00, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hyrule is fighting in a war right now, the Energy Orb is a very important weapon of ours," he replied. Icewish ♥ 16:13, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "If we helped you win the war would you give us the orb? Our Hyrule is in grave danger," said N. "As usual," he muttered under his breath. Ftaghn Talk 19:22, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake stopped looking at the horse. "Wait, monster? That would deeply cut into my profit margins." 21:20, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Robo Epona kicked Zake in the shin. --- Futaristic Link started laughing at N, then said "Sure, we'll give you whatever you want." He then mounted his horse and rode off. Icewish ♥ 22:56, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake grabbed his leg. Angry, he hit Robo Epona with his sword. Unsurprisingly, this did nothing. 23:15, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "What the-" said Futaristic Link as he kicked Zake in the head so he would let go of his leg. Robo Epona kicked Zake again, annoyed. Icewish ♥ 23:17, March 21, 2013 (UTC) N disliked Futuristic Link for laughing at him, but he realized that he was the one who needed help. N commanded Sigilyph to cloud Zake's mind. Ftaghn Talk 23:35, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake, not thinking straight as his mind was clouded, attacked Robo Epona again. 00:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Robo Epona threw her owner off and tried to stomp on Zake's head. Icewish ♥ 01:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Uh oh, this does not look good," said Aiyana. ☆Edme☆ 01:49, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Zake snapped out of it. He jumped out of the way. "I would recommend controlling your horse!" he yelled. 03:07, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Hold on," said N calmingly. "What's this war all about?" Ftaghn Talk 12:28, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "A neighboring country began to invade us, so we faught back. Several other smaller countries have been dragged in and started to take sides. It's only been five years since the civil war ended, so we're in a time of reconstruction, and due to this, we have little supplies and it looks like we are about to loose this war," he replied. Icewish ♥ 15:36, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Zake stood up, "Wait, which country?" 21:10, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Termina started the war," he replied. Icewish ♥ 21:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "But Termina was conquered years.... Oh right. Alternite timeline and all of that." Zake replied. 21:49, March 22, 2013 (UTC) G'lar crashed into Zake as he was flying low. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 14:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Zake fell over. Getting up he yelled, "What was that for!" 16:15, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Um... Sorry?" said G'lar as he got up. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 16:16, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Robo Epona kicked Zake again because she really doesn't like him. --- Link started growling angrily. He walked infront of the group and said "Look, I'm going to go and save my country, and if any of you accually want to help me, you may do so." He started walking towards town. Icewish ♥ 16:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Zake, grabbing his hurt leg, followed. 16:54, March 23, 2013 (UTC) N followed cautiously. Ftaghn Talk 16:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Shortly after the three entered town, they were pushed into a tank-like machine. A young women started yelling orders at them and several others, who appeared to be soldiers, though the engine was so loud that no one could hear anything that anyone was saying. Icewish ♥ 17:07, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Zake grumbled in the corner, "Great, I'm being taken to jail. Again!" 17:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "I don't think we're going to jail..." said Link. Icewish ♥ 17:10, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Jail? What do you mean you're going to jail again?" Edme asked Zake. ☆Edme☆ 17:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "We're not going to jail!" growled Link, angrily. Gunshots and explosions were heard in the distance that not even the engine's noise could drown out. Icewish ♥ 18:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "I was just wondering, you've been to jail before? What did you do?" Edme asked Zake again. ☆Edme☆ 19:36, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Something hit the tank and it flipped over. The woman who was screaming eariler kicked the door down and the people flooded outside. Icewish ♥ 19:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Zake took out his sword. Smiling, he told Edme, "I'll show you." 23:37, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "How about it, for old time's sake?" spoke Arbiter as he stepped out of a shadow and pulled out his blade. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 00:16, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Um, are those people okay?" Aiyana asked, "Should we help them?" ☆Edme☆ 02:57, March 24, 2013 (UTC) There was a lot of screaming, shooting, and explosions very close by. "Um, I think we're in the middle of a war zone," said Link. Icewish ♥ 02:59, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana, who was distracted by the screaming, shooting and explosions, didn't notice the swords. She said, "War zone? I don't like fighting!" ---- Edme stood in attack position, trying her best to ignore the shouting. "What are you doing?" she asked. ☆Edme☆ 03:08, March 24, 2013 (UTC) A whistling noise was heard overhead. Link quickly pushed the group into a foxhole and took cover just before a bomb exploded close by. Icewish ♥ 03:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Edme peeked outside and saw the destruction. ☆Edme☆ 15:45, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Sigilyph put up Light Screen around the group to protect them. Ftaghn Talk 17:46, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Do we really ne- Nevermind," G'lar started as Sigilyph put up Light Screen. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:49, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "What is this?" Aiyana asked. ☆Edme☆ 18:56, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Zake poked the light screen with his sword. 20:36, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Link spotted a glowing orb floating in some sort of rectangular container. A soldier pressed a button and the Terminian soldier's weapons were unable to work. Icewish ♥ 22:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Zake, seeing his opportunity, jumped out of the foxhole, obviously not thinking of ranged weapons that are still turned on, brandishing his sword. (I give full permision for him to get shot or something as long as he doesn't die). 23:53, March 24, 2013 (UTC) The lady who was screaming orders earlier spotted the group. She stopped shooting at her enemies and quickly ran over to Zake. "What the (beep!) are you doing?!" she screamed. "You and your friends are going to get everyone killed!" Icewish ♥ 00:05, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "Well personally, I think I was acting upon an opportunity. I may be no stratagist, but when the enemy's weapons are not working, I believe that is the time to strike," Zake replied. 00:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) N did not need to be told twice. He commanded Reshiram to trap (not kill) the enemies in Fire Spin. Ftaghn Talk 12:09, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Edme was still wondering what Zake and Arbiter meant. ☆Edme☆ 02:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) The Terminans started to retreat. "Er, good work," said the woman most begrudgingly. "Now who are you all? You don't look like you're from here." Icewish ♥ 03:04, March 27, 2013 (UTC) "We're, um... from Plixatus! We came over here to help you and got caught up in the fighting!" Zake lied. 03:44, March 27, 2013 (UTC) "Tell the truth." N chastised Zake. "We are from another Hyrule and need the orb." Ftaghn Talk 18:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure if we should be telling every single thing with ears the existance of mystical portals leading to huge amounts of land ready to be conquered!" Zake retorted 21:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) "We came because our Hyrule is being destroyed by a monster," Edme said, "We were wondering if we could maybe, I don't know, borrow the Energy Orb?" ☆Edme☆ 01:09, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "I see," said the lady. "I'll see what I can do. As princess I have to put my own country first, however." Icewish ♥ 01:17, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Edme blinked. "You're Princess Zelda?" ☆Edme☆ 01:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) She nodded in reply. Icewish ♥ 02:04, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana padded toward Edme and Zelda, "You're a princess? My world had a princess, and she really liked me! She talked to me all the time telling me to stop talking! She was also the one to tell me go on an adventure, and look at me now! Helping save a planet or two. Of course I could have gotten killed. I wonder how my mom would feel, but she's somewhere else now. Somewhere really far away." ☆Edme☆ 02:19, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke looked up at the sky.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:14, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Zake rolled his eyes. "Personally, I'' can't imagine'' why she would tell you to stop talking. It's unthinkable!" 22:04, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Ace saw Sasuke.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:07, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "Um, right...." said Zelda to Aiyana. Later.... "Alright!" shouted Zelda to the group. "You have exactly thirty minutes to kill the monster and return the orb back here, understand?" The group was in the capital now, an it was a short wlak to the temple where the portal to their world was. Icewish ♥ 22:50, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Ace and Sasuke saw a temple.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:51, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "Wait, so we don't have to win a war for you guys. But I was so looking forward to it!" Zake said. 00:34, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "Just hurry up," said Zelda, annoyed. Icewish ♥ 00:40, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you!" Edme said. She went to grab it in her mouth. ☆Edme☆ 01:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Ace and Sasuke walked up to the group.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:37, March 29, 2013 (UTC) They killed the monster and retured the orb. The End! (Sorry for the crappy ending people, I need Edme to start her RP.) Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay